1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, and to an information processing apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which performs a predetermined process based on a load and a center-of-gravity position of a user, and to an information processing apparatus which performs a predetermined process based on a load and a center-of-gravity position of a user.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is an information processing apparatus which moves a character displayed on a screen, based on a center-of-gravity position of a user (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-334083 (Patent Document 1)). Specifically, in the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a predetermined neutral circle is set, and, when a center-of-gravity position is shifted out of the neutral circle, a character moves. When the center-of-gravity position is not outside the neutral circle, the character does not move.
However, the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 involves the following problem. That is, when a user moves the center-of-gravity position, the center-of-gravity position is sometimes transiently moved in a direction different from a direction intended by the user. Specifically, when the user moves the center-of-gravity position, the center-of-gravity position may be transiently moved in the opposite direction to the direction intended by the user, and then the center-of-gravity position is moved in the direction intended by the user. The apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 has a problem that, in such a case, the character is moved based on a detection of the movement of the center-of-gravity position in the opposite direction to the direction intended by the user, so that the character cannot be moved as the user has intended.